Losing Faith
by jmp82
Summary: I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I wanted to be the one who killed her. Maybe it was because I was angry that some twat had messed up my game. Maybe it was because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if her gray eyes went dark. Whatever the reason, I had saved her life.
1. Intro

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had eyes like a huge gray storm cloud and a smile like the sun. She was kind and whole-hearted; something I wasn't used to. She fixed everything she touched, making it so much better. She came into my life at a time when I decided that I was the only person on the damned planet who was important. She changed me, she fixed me.

Now as I watch her lying motionless on the ground I can't feel anything but pain. She looked so peaceful, so quiet that if I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was asleep. She was gone though, gone like the tide except she wasn't going to come back. Time was still for a moment and I ignored everyone else. I was alone and it was just me and her. I moved towards her lifeless body wondering how things could have gone so wrong. Everything about me that was somewhat good or pure was from her. She was the only thing that mattered, she was the only thing that would ever matter and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_(One month ago in Abby's pov)_

"Thanks," I mumbled hoarsely as I hopped off the bus dragging my oversized suitcase at my tail. The bus ride to Mystic Falls from Boston was eight hours give or take and I was just happy to be on solid ground again. My headphones were tucked firmly in my ears, my sunglasses shielded my eyes from the sun, and I waltzed into town. I easily navigated myself around the twisting streets as I had walked them almost a million times. The spring air was cool on my fingertips causing my small body to shiver. Then out of nowhere a raindrop fell straight on my head bouncing off before hitting the ground with a crisp sound.

I reached behind my head to pull up my hood but my hand found nothing but air. I swore at myself silently realizing that I was wearing my jacket that didn't have one. The rain came down faster and harder to the point where I assumed that I was already soaking wet. I grabbed my suitcase which I had set on the ground and ran as fast as I could into the first shelter I could find.

I stumbled into the Mystic Grill dragging my luggage behind me happy to have a roof over my head. Settling down next to a boy who seemed about my age at the bar I pulled out my phone to see if Elena had tried to reach me. She promised she would pick me up at five o'clock but it was only four and I didn't want to be stranded in a bar alone. I slipped off my jacket before ordering a beer from the bartender who looked half asleep. I couldn't blame him really, I was tired myself.

"Looks like you got caught in the storm," The man next to me noted my wet hair that probably looked like a frizzy mess. He had a smooth accent that was probably British but I couldn't tell. The only times I really heard people from other countries talk was in Harry Potter or occasionally a Colin Firth movie.

"It's pretty nasty out there," I nodded with a small smile as I turned to look out at one of the windows. The rain hadn't stopped and it looked worse than it had been when I entered the small tavern. The bar tender placed the beer bottle on the bar and I smiled before thanking him calmly.

"I haven't seen a storm like that in a very long time," I could tell he was watching me and I turned towards him curiously. He was very good looking but there was something about him that made my skin itch. I nodded taking a sip of my drink and he smirked. "What have you decided?"

I raised my eyebrow confused, "About what?" There were no decisions for me to make, at least none that I could think of.

"What you think of me," The brown haired boy flicked a smile in my direction and I narrowed my eyes. It was as if he read my mind. "It's okay love, you don't need to tell me how wonderful I am." He smirked and I let out a small laugh.

"Let me guess, you're one of those guys who thinks that he's god's gift to the world and has an ego the size of the Mall of America?" I asked him quietly, leaning in as I normally did when someone challenged me. I couldn't stand when people thought that they were better than me.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He shot back moving his face closer before backing away and taking a sip of his drink.

"Only when I have to be," I told him checking my phone to see what time it was. I let out a quiet sigh as it was only 4:30 and Elena wouldn't be back yet to get me.

"Waiting for a call?" He asked eyeing my phone and I placed it on the counter before taking another sip of my beer. The bar was mostly empty and I couldn't help but wonder how long the boy had been there. He didn't seem extremely drunk but he had to have been here long enough so that he wasn't caught in the rain.

"My cousin's supposed to be picking me up," I told him gesturing to my suitcase. "I'm just getting here from Boston."

"Well, Ms. Boston, do you have a name?" He asked with a smirk and I smiled. I was about to make a snarky comment but I stopped myself.

"I'm Abigail," I told him running my hand through my hair. He looked me up and down before smiling back at me.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Kol," He told me and I regarded him carefully. There was something off about him. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on but I knew that there was something. I heard my phone beep twice and I read over the message silently. Elena was waiting on the corner. I placed a tip for the bartender on the table and glanced at the boy beside me.

"We'll see, Kol." I winked at him before grabbing my luggage and heading out the door. And with that, I walked out of the bar to meet my cousin thinking that I would never see the boy again. Oh how I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

_(1 month ago in Kol's pov)_

I watched the blonde leave the bar and I swallowed another gulp of the strange drink in my hand. She was fiery; I had to give her that. There was something about her that seemed dangerous, as if I should avoid her at all costs but that only made her an even more suitable pray. That's all she was to me: pray. After living a couple hundred years I had grown used to the same everlasting repertoire. First I found a girl suitable enough to take a drink from. I would drink from her until she had no more blood to give. Then I would throw her body over my shoulder dump the poor thing in a hole and bury her. I suspected that this blonde beauty from Boston would be no different. I would wait to kill her though, because waiting made it more fun.

"Kol, fancy a game?" A familiar yet annoying voice sounded from behind me where the pool table sat. My sister Rebekah was standing staring me down with her evil blue eyes.

"Love to sister, unfortunately I have better things to do," I took another sip of my drink not really having anything better to do but sit at the bar and think about the gray-eyed beauty who had just left. She was different than most mortal girls I had met; there was something about her that radiated power. As if she was invincible. Unfortunately for her though, I could snap her neck like a twig.

Rebekah snorted before turning and hitting one of the pool balls into a hole, "What? Like hitting on pathetic mortal girls?" The blonde placed her hand on her hip glaring at me as if she thought I would crack. I was a lot of things. A little unstable? Maybe. An asshole? Probably. Easy to give up? Hell no. I licked my lip turning towards my sister with a slanted grin plastered on my face.

"What, sister dearest? Would you rather I went for a vampire? Would that please you?" I asked maliciously.

Cautiously Rebekah looked me over. She knew something must've been off since I was never one to give up easy. After a moment she sighed, "Yes. It's much less desperate."

My grin grew wider and colder when she spoke the one word that meant that I was victorious. Out of all people out there I was one of the ones who knew my sister the best. She was as niave as a school girl. Sure, she was probably a better person than I would ever be and all she really wanted was for someone to love her but she was very easy to manipulate. I waited for a moment letting myself find the cruelest way to defeat her possible before articulating the words slowly, "I think I'll start with the Gilbert girl. Her name was Elena, yeah? She's a pretty young thing." Winning an award winning scowl from Rebekah I smirked to myself. I loved when I had the last say during one of our fights, and the majority of the time I did. Rebekah flung a pool ball at my head causing me to chuckle and grab in from midair. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist, sister. I won't fuck her if it makes you feel any better." With a raise of my eyebrow I headed out of the bar in search of something mildly fun to do.


	4. Chapter 3

_(1 month ago in Abby's POV)_

The rain had stopped as I stood slouched against the brick wall of the Mystic Grill. The air was cool brushing against my skin as I waited patiently. Elena hadn't really texted me saying that she was here, I just wanted to get out of that bar. There was something about that boy I met in the grill that stood out to me. It was as if every cell in my body told me to leave, to run, to flee. It wasn't that I was afraid of him. I wasn't afraid of anything; I just needed to get out.

My mind lingered to my life before I had come back here to Mystic Falls. I remembered all of the different places I had lived, all the different jobs I had. It was all for him. It was all for my dad. Suddenly a thick layer of fog swirled around my body like a snake. The air got darker, colder. It was like when the Dementors came in Harry Potter. A strong gust of wind pulled my in all sorts of directions as I grabbed my suitcase to pull it close to me in order to keep it from blowing away.

Then faster than my mind could process someone grabbed me. The hands were rough and cold as they dragged me into the alley next to the Grill. I felt my head hit the wall and I grunted slightly in pain. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. I was in Mystic Falls for crying out loud. Nothing ever happened here! The arms held me down pushing the air out of my small frame. I gasped for air hoping, praying to get a single breath. I looked up at my attacker and saw something horrible, something evil. It was like one of monster I had always feared would be hiding in my closest when I was younger. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

I felt a pinch in my neck and everything started to go fuzzy. I tried to squirm and shake myself of my attacker but I was stuck. For the second time in my nineteen years I felt utterly powerless. I wanted to move but I was paralyzed. All of the sensation slowly dripped out of my body until I assumed that I wasn't even there at all. I closed my eyes letting the world disappear from my thoughts. Then something amazing happened.

My attacker then went flying. One second he was there and the next he was gone. I watched the creature and suddenly realized that he hadn't just flung himself off of me, he had been removed by something much stronger than him. It was something much more powerful. I heard a sickening snap causing me to look away. When I looked back I swore I saw a face and a body. I knew I recognized the face that was staring at me from somewhere and then I realized who it was. It was the boy from the grill. He had just saved my life. I blinked and then it was gone, all evidence of my attacker had disappeared except for a couple of bruises and two perfect bite marks on my neck.


End file.
